Active ability items
Active ability items are items that have an effect that may be activated by clicking on its icon or by pressing its assigned hotkey. Items can be clicked and dragged to different squares on the HUD in-game, allowing for greater control over hotkey usage. Using an item ability will interrupt channelled abilities such as Death Lotus. Items with an active ability This is a list of items which have an ability that can be activated; all of their abilities are unique. Note: only active abilities are listed here, passives and stats can be found on the individual item pages. * : Transforms a nearby siege minion to a more powerful unit. You gain all the gold this unit earns. 180 second cooldown. 2360 gold. * : Deals 100 magic damage and slows the target champion by 25% for 2 seconds (450 range). 90 second cooldown. 1400 gold. * : Deals 15% of target champion's maximum Health as physical damage, heals for the same amount, and steals 30% of the target's Movement Speed for 3 seconds (450 range). 90 second cooldown. 3200 gold. * : Deals 15% of target champion's maximum health in magic damage and applies the debuff, Doom. Doom amplifies all magic damage that champion takes by 20% for 4 seconds (750 range). 60 second cooldown. 3100 gold. * : For 5 seconds, your attacks reduce your target's movement speed by 30% and deal 80 true damage over seconds. 60 second cooldown. 3400 gold. * : Deals 150 plus 40% of your Ability Power as magic damage and slows the target champion by 40% for 2 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. 3400 gold. * : Covers an area with stealth-detecting mist for 5 seconds, granting vision of units which pass through it for 3 seconds (800 range, 375 AoE estimate). 60 second cooldown. 2300 gold. * : Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (600 range). 60 second cooldown. 2500 gold. * : Deals 200 + (stored magic) 400 to nearby enemy units (525 range). 90 second cooldown. 2520 gold. * : Removes all debuffs from your character. 90 second cooldown. 1550 gold. * : Removes all debuffs from your champion. Melee champions also gain +50% movement speed for 1 second. 90 second cooldown. 3700 gold. * : Removes all stuns, roots, taunts, fears, silences and slows on an ally and heals them for 150 + 10% of their maximum health. 180 second cooldown. 2500 gold. * : Prevents the closest enemy tower from attacking for seconds. This effect cannot be used against the same tower more than once every seconds. 120 second cooldown. 2835 gold. * : Slows the movement speed of surrounding enemy units by 35% for 2 seconds + seconds for each 100 armor and magic resist (500 range). 60 second cooldown. 3000 gold. * : Deals up to 100% of your Attack Damage to units around you as physical damage, decaying down to 60% near the edge. 10 second cooldown. 3300 gold. * : Drains 20% of your current mana to shield yourself for an equal amount plus 150 for 3 seconds. 120 second cooldown. Fully Charged * : Surrounds an ally with a blizzard for 4 seconds that slows nearby enemy movement speed by 30%. 60 second cooldown. 1600 gold. * : Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds (600 range). 60 second cooldown. 2200 gold. * : You gain 100% attack speed and 100% critical strike chance for 3 seconds or 3 critical strikes. 60 second cooldown. 2150 gold. * : Summons 2 invulnerable ghosts for 6 seconds to seek the two nearest enemy champions. If they touch an enemy champion, they slow their movement speed by 40% and reveal them for seconds. 120 second cooldown. 1900 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 90 seconds (600 cast range). 90 second cooldown. 2000 gold. * : You gain +20% movespeed and +40% attack speed for 6 seconds, or 4 seconds for ranged champions. 45 second cooldown. 2700 gold. * : Places your champion into stasis for seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any actions. 90 second cooldown. 3260 gold. Consumables (on-use) * : Restores 150 health over 15 seconds. 35 gold. * : Restores 100 mana over 15 seconds. 35 gold. * : Grants 20–40 ability power, based on champion level, and reduces cooldowns by 10% for 4 minutes. 250 gold. * : Grants 120–235 health, based on champion level and 15 attack damage for 3 minutes. 350 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range. Lasts 3 minutes. 75 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1000 range True Sight (can see invisible units). Lasts 3 minutes. 125 gold * : Grants stealth detection for 5 minutes. 250 gold * : Grants stealth detection for 5 minutes. 400 gold (Summoner's Rift only) * : Starts with 3 charges and refills each time you stop by your shop. Consumes a charge to restore 100 health and 40 mana over 10 seconds. Cannot be used in conjunction with a Health or Mana Potion. 345 gold * : Consumes a charge to place an invisible that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. You may have a maximum of 2 wards placed from this item at once. 950 gold. * : Consumes a charge to place an invisible that reveals the surrounding area for 3 minutes. You may have a maximum of 3 wards placed from this item at once. 1550 gold. Toggle * : Dealing damage with single target, non-periodic spells or your basic attacks will consume 3% of your current mana to deal 6% of your current mana as magic damage. Fully charged Notes * You can sell and buy items with an Unique active to reset the cooldown. zh:Active ability items Category:Items Category:Items with active abilities